LUHAN DAN HUJAN
by dyan lee
Summary: "Kamu cuma ada di waktu yang salah, tempat yang salah, dan meletakkan perasaanmu kepada orang yang salah Luhan"
1. Chapter 1

**LUHAN DAN HUJAN**

(Story Remake "VERNA dan HUJAN" by Shanty Agatha)

HUN-HAN

Genderswicth

Happy Reading :) :)

* * *

"Aku bingung harus bagaimana dengan Tiffany" Kris menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya. Disebelahnya, Luhan yang sedang mengetik baris demi baris kalimat dikomputernya mengernyit.

"Kenapa bingung? bukannya selama ini kalian baik-baik saja?".

"Yah, kita baik-baik saja. Terlalu baik-baik malahan, segalanya terasa terlalu sempurna hingga aku merasa aneh".

Luhan mengangkat kacamatanya dan menaikkannnya di kepala, lalu menatap Kris lekat-lekat.

"Yah… dasar aneh…. Dikasih nggak sempurna manyun, giliran dikasih sempurna mengeluh juga" mata Luhan menatap Kris lekat-lekat " Denger ya Kris, Tiffany itu gadis baik, pasangan yang sempurna buat kamu, kalian memang diciptakan buat bersama" dengan santai Luhan memutar kursinya dan menatap layar monitor, berkonsentrasi sebentar, mencari baris-baris yang ditinggalkannya, lalu mulai asyik mengetik lagi.

"Kamu ngetik apaan sih? asyik banget dari tadi sampai aku dicuekin",

"Aku ngetik tentang hujan"

Kris mengernyit

"Hujan? itu tulisan terbaru kamu? memang apa yang bisa ditulis tentang hujan?"

"Banyak" Luhan mulai berkonsentrasi menulis dan tidak memperhatikan perkataan sahabatnya.

"Luhan! Aku jauh-jauh kesini bukan cuma buat dicuekin sama kamu "

Luhan menarik napas, seolah harus menahan kesabaran menghadapi Kris, lalu meninggalkan tulisannya lagi , memutar kursinya lagi dan menatap Kris dalam-dalam.

"Aku tahu kamu kesini buat curhat, tentang Tiffany. Aku sudah kasih solusi, tapi kamu masih saja bingung, nggak salah kan kalau aku balik nulis lagi, lebih asyik tau' !"

"Kamu belum kasih solusi" Kris memberengut.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya "Aku nasehatin kamu buat bersyukur dan menjalani apa adanya, kamu harusnya sadar betapa beruntungnya kamu "

Kris mulai terkekeh "Dibanding kamu ya?" gumamnya geli

"Kurang ajar ! " Luhan pura-pura marah dan melemparkan boneka kodok di meja samping komputernya ke arah Kris yang langsung menangkisnya sambil tertawa.

"Hey, jangan salahin aku dong ! Lagian kenapa sih kamu sibuk banget sama tulisan-tulisan kamu ini, sekali waktu cari kekasih lagi bukannya makin tenggelam dalam dunia khayalan".

"Aku udah pernah coba cari kekasih sekali, dan hasilnya menyakitkan. Aku nggak mau lagi"

Suasana penuh canda itu langsung berubah hening. Kris terdiam ragu.

"Kamu, masih ingat sama Sehun ?"

"Jangan sebut nama dia lagi didepanku"

"Tapi kamu nggak boleh terus-terusan melarikan diri dan menjauh dari cinta cuma gara-gara Sehun" Kris terus mengejar, dia nggak rela kalau topik sensitif ini dialihkan seperti biasa. Luhan selalu menghindari pembicaraan tentang Sehun, tapi Kris mulai cemas karena Luhan seperti kehilangan semangat lagi buat menemukan cinta.

"Kamu cuma ada diposisi yang salah dengan orang yang salah waktu itu Lu, jangan menghakimi dirimu sendiri",

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya tampak sedih.

"Nggak, aku yang salah, aku yang jahat "

"Lu ! itu semua bukan Cuma kesalahanmu, Sehun juga ikut andil, jangan mencoba menanggungnya sendirian".

"Tapi waktu itu aku seharusnya berhenti selagi bisa berhenti, tapi aku terlalu egois, aku terlalu cinta sama Sehun sampai nggak peduli sama hal lain"

"Sehun juga begitu kan ? itu kesalahan kalian berdua, seharusnya kalian berdua yang menanggungnya, tapi kenapa kamu sekarang terpuruk disini sedangkan Sehun bahagia sama tunangannya"

Sudut-sudut mata Luhan dipenuhi air mata.

"Dia nggak bahagia, Kris" Dengan sedih Luhan mengusap air matanya yang mulai mengalir turun "Kalau dia bahagia, aku mungkin akan bisa dengan mudah melupakannya, tapi dia nggak bahagia Kris. Aku nggak sengaja ketemu dia seminggu lalu, dia nangis Kris"

"Tapi itu pilihan yang Kris ambil, dia harus bertanggung jawab atas pilihannya" Kris masih bersikeras. Dia nggak rela air mata Luhan, air mata sahabatnya yang sangat berharga ini selalu dicurahkan untuk sosok seperti Sehun.

"Aku yang salah, aku yang menempatkan Sehun pada posisi yang sulit. Seharusnya aku nggak pernah muncul, seharusnya aku nggak pernah ada dalam hidup Sehun"

"Luhan, kamu itu berharga. kamu harus terima kalau kisah mu sama Sehun itu cuma masa lalu. Kamu nggak bisa tetap diem disini terus sementara dunia terus berputar. Kamu harus lanjutin hidupmu, aku percaya di depan sana ada seseorang yang bisa kamu temuin, seseorang yang lebih baik dari Sehun".

Luhan tersenyum sedih mendengar nasehat Kris.

"Terima kasih ya Kris, kamu memang selalu bisa bikin aku kuat"

 _Dulu aku selalu suka kalau hujan turun. Aku suka menyentuh aliran air yang dihempaskan dari atas itu dengan tanganku . Aku suka masuk ke tengah derasnya hujan, membiarkan dirikue basah kuyub dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Aku cinta hujan, entah kenapa hujan selalu bisa bikin aku bahagia._

Luhan merenung, jari-jarinya berhenti di atas keyboard, lalu menghela napas, dan mengetik lagi.

 _Banyak kejadian menyenangkan yang aku alami disaat hujan. Tentu saja banyak juga kejadian menyebalkan karena hujan, but it doesn't matter, aku terlalu bahagia saat hujan turun hingga aku bahkan nggak sadar kalau kejadian itu masuk kategori menyebalkan. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa setiap melihat hujan, aku jadi ingin menangis._

Luhan berhenti mengetik ketika mendengar gemuruh guntur dikejauhan, dia meninggalkan komputernya, berdiri dan melangkah ke jendela. Langit sudah mulai hitam pekat dan rintik hujan sudah mulai turun, makin lama makin deras, makin keras hingga pemandangan didepannya hanyalah garis-garis putih yang menghujam horisontal ke tanah.

Bahagiakah ia ?

Luhan mendesah, berusaha mencari bahagia yang selalu bisa dia temukan ketika melihat hujan, tetapi bahagianya tidak ada.

Kesedihan yang dalam menghujam hatinya, ketika dia memutuskan pergi dari Sehun, ketika itulah seluruh kebahagiaannya terbawa pergi.

Luhan teringat saat-saat bahagianya bersama Sehun yang selalu terjadi disaat hujan, betapa bahagiannya mereka saat itu. Mencoba menipu diri bahwa kebahagiaan ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

"Aku kan sudah bilang mending bawa mobil saja kalau mendung begini, sekarang coba lihat nih hasil ide mu" Sehun sedikit berteriak, mengalahkan derasnya hujan yang menghujam mereka,

Sementara Luhan yang berada diboncengan motor tertawa terbahak-bahak bahagia.

"Memang ini maksud ide ku tadi, aku nunggu kita kehujanan !" dengan manja dia memeluk punggung Sehun. "Lagipula kamu kan laki-laki kuat, masak sama air saja kalah?"

Sehun ikut tertawa lalu tangan kirinya lepas dari pegangan motor dan menggenggam tangan Luhan yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Dasar aneh !" serunya masih dalam tawa "Aku nggak tahu kenapa mau saja menuruti permintaan mu, hujan-hujanan seperti ini sementara ada jas hujan di bagasi motor"

"Karena kamu cinta sama aku?" Luhan berbisik, pelan ditengah derasnya suara hujan, tapi Sehun mendengarnya, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Karena aku cinta banget sama kamu, Lu".

Dalam senyum ditengah derasnya hujan, Luhan semakin erat memeluk punggung Sehun.

Mereka sampai di rumah hampir satu jam kemudian, dalam kondisi basah kuyub dan mengigil kedinginan.

Ketika Sehun memarkir motor Luhan didepan rumah, sosok perempuan mungil itu menghambur dari dalam rumah sambil membawa handuk.

"Ya ampun, dasar kalian berdua ini ! Sehun juga gitu, kenapa kamu mau saja mengikuti kemauan Luhan pergi pakai motornya". Irene menyerahkan satu handuk kepada Luhan, lalu menggunakan handuk yang satunya untuk mengusap rambut Sehun, dia sedikit berjinjit dan sehun sedikit menunduk.

Luhan menatap adik kembarnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengomeli mereka, tetapi tetap dengan senyum dibibirnya, senyum perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Dengan lembut Luhan berganti-ganti menatap Sehun dan Irene. Sungguh pasangan serasi. Sehun yang tinggi dan tampan, dengan Irene yang feminim dan luar biasa cantik.

Luar biasa cantik? Luhan mengernyit, kalau Irene luar biasa cantik, seharusnya dia juga dong, kan mereka saudara kembar? Tanpa sadar Luhan tertawa sendirian. Tentu saja, mereka memang kembar. Tapi entah kenapa aura "Luar biasa cantik" itu tidak pernah muncul dalam diri Luhan. Wajah mereka sama, tapi mereka berdua bertolak belakang satu sama lain baik dalam sikap maupun penampilan.

"Luhan, jangan berdiri saja disitu, ayo masuk, ganti baju dulu, aku buatkan kopi untuk kalian berdua".

Tergeragap dari lamunan, Luhan melangkah mengikuti Sehun dan Irene masuk ke dalam rumah.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketika sudah ganti pakaian kering, Luhan menuju ke ruang keluarga, Sehun sudah ada disana menonton TV sedang Irene tak terlihat keberadaannya.

Berdiri dipinggir karpet menatap Sehun, Luhan terbahak sedangkan Sehun merengut.

"Diem kamu" gumam Sehun sambil melempar bantal ke arah Luhan, tapi seringai geli juga tampak diwajahnya.

Luhan menutup mulutnya agar tidak tertawa.

"Kamu, pake baju ayah ya ?" tawa masih terdengar dalam suara Luhan, matanya menelusuri Sehun yang memakai training hitam dan kaos putih milik ayahnya yang agak kebesaran.

"Salah siapa coba ?" Sehun merengut "Aku nggak bakal sangka kalau di jebak penyihir kecil buat mengantarnya pakai motor, padahal aku bawa mobil. Lalu diterjunkan ke tengah hujan deras dan parahnya nggak boleh pakai jas hujan, padahal jas hujannya ada di bagasi" Sehun melambaikan tangan mengajak Luhan duduk disebelahnya, "Aku nggak bawa baju ganti"

Luhan terkekeh, lalu duduk sebelah Sehun di sofa. Matanya menatap sekeliling "Irene dimana?"

"Bikin kopi, sebentar lagi juga datang"

Dan benar, Irene datang beberapa saat kemudian membawa nampan berisi kopi, Sehun langsung berdiri dan meraih nampan itu dari tangan Irene.

"Kan berat, harusnya kamu panggil aku dari dapur, biar aku yang bawa"

Irene hanya tersenyum lembut menatap Sehun.

Setelah meletakkan kopi dimeja, Sehun duduk lagi disofa agak jauh dari Luhan dengan Irene bergelung dalam pelukannya, mereka diam menonton TV sedangkan hujan masih turun dengan derasnya di luar.

Luhan menatap tangan Sehun yang merengkuh pundak Irene lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, dingin, Luhan memeluk dirinya sendiri, lalu matanya mengarah pada hujan deras yang tampak dari jendela,

 _Apa sebenarnya mau mu Luhan?_ Hati nuraninya menderanya, Tega-teganya kamu berselingkuh sama pacar adik kembarmu sendiri. Kalau sekarang kamu harus menanggung kepedihan melihat kemesraan mereka, itu hukuman buatmu.

"Luhan " suara Irene menggugah Luhan dari lamunannya, dia tergeragap dan menatap ke arah pasangan itu. Sehuntampak cemas menatapnya dari atas kepala Irene.

"Kok kamu melamun? ayoo diminum dulu kopinya" Irene melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun dan mengambil secangkir kopi dimeja, menyerahkannya kepada Sehun yang langsung menerimanya tanpa bertanya.

Dengan patuh, Luhan mengambil kopi dan meminumnya, mengernyit sedikit karena rasanya begitu manis.

"Tadi ayah menanyakanmu, Sehun" Irene memulai percakapan, menyandarkan lagi kepalanya dilengan Sehun.

"Hmm... Kenapa?" Sehun masih berkonsentrasi menyesap kopinya.

"Tentang rencana pertunangan itu, aku udah bilang ke ayah kalo kita berencana bertunangan segera setelah aku wisuda, tapi tadi ayah bilang, kenapa tidak sekarang saja toh kita sudah pacaran lama dan keluarga sudah kenal dekat"

Luhan dan Sehun tersedak kopi bersamaan. Irene langsung tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Kalian ini yaa... Bisa-bisanya kompak gitu, hati-hati dong!"

Luhan mencoba tersenyum dan langsung memalingkan muka, berpura-pura menatap TV, sedangkan Sehun meletakkan kopinya sambil menatap agak resah ke Irene.

"Yah... Kita tunggu hasil pembicaan sama ayahmu ya" gumam Sehun ahkirnya.

Irene tertawa "Ya, Aku udah nggak sabar ingin tunangan sama kamu Sehun, aku sudah nggak sabar ingin pakai cincin dari kamu".

Perkataaan yang menusuk hati Luhan dan membuat hati Sehun terasa sakit. Ironisnya Irene sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

.

"Kita harus mengahkiri ini semua" Luhan memutuskan, waktu itu rumah sepi. Kedua orang tuanya masih di kantor dan Irene masih ada tugas kuliah sampai malam.

Sehun berdiri didepannya, tampak letih masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya.

"Itu masalahnya, aku nggak bisa Lu. Aku cintanya sama kamu, bukan Irene".

"Tapi kamu sudah jadi kekasih Irene, kamu sudah cinta sama dia terlebih dahulu, Sehun. Aku cuma pengganggu yang datang terakhir, menurutku kalau kita berdua tidak bertemu, kamu sekarang pasti masih mencintai Irene. Dan aku sayang Irene, Sehun. Dia saudara kembarku, kalau dia sakit aku juga sakit, aku nggak bisa melanjutkan kesalahan ini" Luhan membalikkan tubuh membelakangi Sehun dan menatap ke jendela.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Setiap hari dalam hidupku, aku selalu menyalahkan waktu, Kenapa? Kenapa waktu terlambat mempertemukan kita? Kenapa aku nggak ketemu kamu lebih cepat, sebelum aku jadi milik siapa-siapa? Sebelum aku jadi milik Irene?".

Luhan memejamkan matanya.

"Itu takdir, Sehun. Mungkin aku memang jodohmu. Aku juga salah, waktu itu ketika aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda sama kamu, harusnya aku tahan kuat-kuat perasaan itu. Kamu milik orang, milik adik kembar aku. Tapi aku cuma manusia biasa, aku nggak kuat nahan perasaan ini, aku...kamu satu-satunya yang bikin aku merasa nyaman".

"Luhan" Sehun berbisik lembut, berdiri mendekat dibelakang Luhan dan merengkuh pundaknya dari belakang. Sama-sama menatap hujan yang turun deras dibalik jendela.

"Aku akan cari jalan supaya pertunangan itu ditunda"

"Buat apa?" Luhan merasakan air mata di sudut matanya, "Lagian kita akan jalan ditempat lagi. Aku nggak mau sembunyi-sembunyi dibelakang Irene lagi, perasaan bersalah ini semakin memuncak seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, aku nggak kuat lagi, Sehun".

"Aku akan bilang semuanya sama Irene" gumam Sehun kemudian. Mantap.

"Jangan !" Luhan menjerit penuh air mata, membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Sehun. "Kamu sudah gila? Irene akan sangat sakit, aku nggak mau dia sakit ! Aku nggak mau dia sedih!".

"Tapi sekarang kamu yang sakit, Luhan! Kamu yang sedih! Aku nggak tahan melihatnya" Sehun meraih dagu Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya "Aku cinta sama kamu, Lu! Cuma kamu yang aku cintai".

Luhan tersenyum sedih.

"Aku tetap pada keputusanku, kita harus ahkiri semua ini".

"Luhan" Sehun mengerang penuh rasa tersiksa.

Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun erat-erat. "Peluk aku, Sehun, aku ingin merasakan pelukanmu buat terahkir kalinya. Merasakan kehangatanmu yang selalu bikin aku nyaman, setelah itu aku akan melangkah menjauh, dan aku tidak akan bisa peluk kamu lagi, tapi aku pasti kuat. Mengetahui kamu hidup dan menjalani hidup dengan bahagia, aku pasti kuat".

"Luhan" Sehun merengkuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya, merengkuhnya kuat-kuat "Aku mencintaimu, Lu".

"Astaga"

Kengerian mewarnai suara Irene, ucapan itu begitu berbisik, tetapi seketika itu juga pelukan Sehun dan Luhan terlepas. Mereka serentak menjauh dan menatap ke arah sumber suara dengan tatapan bersalah.

Irene berdiri disana dengan wajah pucat pasi dan bibir gemetar menahan tangis.

"Aku sudah curiga" suara Irene sesak oleh tangis yang dalam "Aku sudah curiga ada wanita lain dalam hati Sehun. Sikapnya berubah nggak seperti dulu, aku merasa kalau hatinya makin jauh" Irene menatap Sehun yang menunduk dengan rasa bersalah, air mata mengalir deras dipipinya, lalu dia menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sama pucat dengannya, "Tapi aku tak menyangka, sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalau wanita lain itu adalah kamu ! Kakak kembar ku sendiri !" kemarahan nampak mewarnai suara Irene yang bergetar "Kamu jahat Luhan ! Kalian semua jahaattt !".

Seketika itu juga Irene membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghambur ke luar, Sehun langsung melompat mengejarnya dan menembus hujan yang deras. Luhan sempat terpaku sejenak, masih terkejut dengan perkataan Irene tadi, tetapi dia segera menyusul.

Suara rem yang menggesek aspal dengan keras membuat hatinya nyeri, dengan bergegas dia melangkah ke jalan, ke arah suara itu.

Luhan langsung berlari dan berlutut sambil menangis, disana Irene terbaring pingsan dengan kepala terluka dan berdarah karena tertabrak oleh mobil, Sehun berlutut disebelahnya. Hujan deras mengguyur mereka.

Setelah itu perjalanan ke rumah sakit terasa bagai neraka bagi mereka, Sehun tetap memeluknya. Memberinya kekuatan selama Irene ditangani di UGD, orang tua mereka menyusul kemudian.

Dan selama proses menunggu yang begitu menekan itu, Luhan terus menerus berbisik ke dalam hatinya, " _aku jahat, aku jahat, aku benar-benar jahat_ ".

Tak lama kemudian Irene tersadar, dan Sehun serta Luhan berdiri disana. Siap menghadapi penghakiman. Tapi Irene malah tersenyum begitu manis.

"Sehun? Luhan? kenapa kalian berdiri disitu?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun yang langsung duduk ditepi ranjang rumah sakit, menggenggamnya.

"Aku... Aku nggak ingat kenapa aku kecelakaan, konyol sekali ya" Irene tertawa sambil mengusap perban dikepalanya.

"Mungkin aku melamun diperjalanan pulang kampus? Aku ingat hujan turun deras sekali, tapi setelah itu kabur". Irene mengalihkan kepalanya kepada Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya lalu tersenyum penuh cinta, "Tapi aku seneng begitu membuka mata bisa lihat kamu disini Sehun, aku senang sekali" Irene meremas tangan Sehun lembut.

Sehun tertunduk, mencoba tersenyum tapi terasa kaku.

"Aku juga senang" jawabnya termenung. Lalu melepaskan genggamannya dari Irene dan bangkit. "Aku mau kasih tahu ayah dan ibu terlebih dahulu, kalau kamu sudah sadar" dengan langkah cepat Sehun keluar ruangan perawatan itu.

Luhan berdiri disana. Irene lupa bagaimana dia bisa kecelakaan? Dokter tadi mengatakan bahwa benturan keras dikepala Irene bisa menyebabkan adik kembarnya itu kehilangan beberapa ingatannya. Jadi Irene tidak ingat apa yang dilihatnya sebelum kecelakaan itu? Luhan menarik napas lega, hampir menangis, dia lalu duduk disebelah ranjang, meraih tangan Irene.

Tetapi Irene melepaskannya dengan kasar.

Wajah Luhan langsung pucat pasi menatap Irene yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan kira aku sebodoh itu, amnesia huh ?" Irene mencibir "Aku cuma pura-pura didepan Sehun, tapi didepanmu..." Irene menoleh dan tatapan kebencian yang dilemparkannya itu membuat Luhan semakin pucat "Kamu memang saudara paling jahat di dunia, bermain-main dibelakang ku, kamu kejam sekali Luhan!".

"Maafkan aku" Luhan menunduk, butiran bening mengalir di sudut matanya.

"Nggak, aku nggak akan memaafkanmu!" seru Irene setengah berteriak "Aku mau kamu menyingkir dari hidup ku dan Sehun, aku mau kamu pergi dari kehidupan ku ! Aku nggak mau melihatmu lagi kecuali terpaksa !".

Pernyataan Irene itu menghancurkan hatinya, membuat Luhan luluh lantak dan dia melakukan semua yang diinginkan Irene.

Beberapa hari setelah kecelakaan itu, Luhan mengajukan pindah dari kampusnya. Ia mengambil kampus yang sedikit jauh diluar kota, kemudian dia mengemasi barang- barangnya, melawan keberatan orang tuanya, melawan protes Sehun, yang tetap mengira bahwa Irene kehilangan ingatannya dan tidak mengetahui perselingkuhan mereka. Luhan lalu pindah ke apartemen dekat kampus barunya.

Luhan benar-benar menjauh dari kehidupan Irene dan Sehun.

 _Flashback end_

.

.

.

Sekarang Luhan masih menatap jendela kamarnya, kearah hujan yang turun semakin deras. Luhan mendesah lagi, percakapannya dengan Kris tadi telah menggugah ingatan yang dia tenggelamkan dalam-dalam, kenangan kejadian satu tahun yang lalu.

Dengan gontai dia melangkah membuat kopi, lalu duduk lagi didepan komputer, menyesap kopinya sebentar dan membaca ulang tulisannya tentang hujan. Setelah itu dia mengklik tombol turn off dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, lalu memejamkan mata.

Luhan setengah tertidur ketika handphonenya berkedip-kedip, dengan malas diambilnya smartphone itu

 _._

 _1 message received,_

 _"Diluar hujan, jangan melamun yang tidak-tidak"._

Luhan tersenyum, pesan dari Kris.

 _"Kamu tuh yang hobby ngelamun jorok kalau hujan-hujan"._

Smartphonenya berkedip lagi.

 _"Eeehh sembarangan, siapa bilang aku bahas ngelamun jorok. aku kan bilangnya 'ngelamun yang tidak-tidak"._

Masih tersenyum Luhan meletakkan smartphone itu. Kris mencemaskannya, dan hati Luhan tersentuh. Mereka belum lama berkenalan tapi terasa seperti sudah mengenal lama. Salah seorang teman Luhan dari kampus lama mengenalkannya kepada Kris pada saat dia mencari apartemen baru didekat kampus barunya. Saat itu dengan senang hati Kris membantunya, dan mereka jadi bersahabat.

Luhan merasa nyaman bersama Kris, dia bisa menceritakan apa saja tanpa merasa takut dihakimi. Kris selalu mau mendengarkan ceritanya, dan memberikan solusi yang sangat membantu. Kris tidak pernah menghakimi Luhan pada saat ia ahkirnya bercerita tentang kisah perselingkuhannya dengan kekasih adik kembarnya sendiri. Kris selalu bilang "Kamu cuma ada di waktu yang salah, tempat yang salah, dan meletakkan perasaanmu kepada orang yang salah Luhan"

Dan terus terang, dihati Luhan mulai tumbuh kasih sayang yang mendalam untuk Kris. Tapi Luhan menahannya sekuat tenaga. Kris sudah punya Tiffany, kekasihnya sejak satu tahun ini. Luhan tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, menjadi pengganggu dalam hubungan dua orang yang saling mencintai.

Smartphonenya berkedip lagi.

 _"Kok diam? Sudah tidur? Coba lihat hujan diluar sana dan coba buat tersenyum lagi waktu lihat hujan. Hujan itu menyenangkan lho ! Sepenat apapun aku, kalau lihat hujan pasti bahagia"_

Luhan tersenyum, mau tak mau hatinya bergetar menerima perhatian Kris.

 _"Aku sudah lihat kok. Aku senyum, bukan karena hujan tapi karena baca pesan mu. Lagipula kamu kan orang yang mudah bahagia dimana-mana, nggak usah alasan deh"._

Beberapa menit kemudian Kris membalas.

 _"Hah! Dasar, pandai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seharian ini aku kepikiran kamu terus. Jangan sedih deh, besok aku ajak kamu hujan-hujan seharian mau?"._

 _"Janji?"._

 _"Janji"._

Dengan pedih Luhan meletakkan smartphonenya dan melangkah keatas ranjangnya, meringkuk diatas tempat tidur, merenung.

Kris hanya memperhatikannya karena mereka bersahabat. Tidak lebih. Dia tidak boleh berpikiran lebih. Dia tidak boleh, dia tidak boleh.

Pemikiran itu membawanya hanyut ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Luhan merengut pada Kris yang duduk disebelahnya, lelaki itu memakan ramen didepannya dengan lahap, tidak peduli dengan tatapan marah Luhan.

"Aah, sama juga bohong kalau seperti ini !" seru Luhan ahkirnya.

Kris tergelak "Jangan menyalahkanku dong! Bukan mau ku langit cerah gini. Kita tunggu dan berdoa saja kalau begitu, semoga hujan".

Luhan meneguk minumannya dan menatap Kris.

"Aku sudah nggak _mood_ , aku pulang saja".

"Eh..jangan lah, aku kan sudah janji mau bikin kamu nggak sedih. Pokoknya kita tunggu sampai hujan turun" Kris bersikeras.

Mau tak mau Luhan tertawa melihat kekeraskepalaan Kris.

"Kris" Luhan tersenyum lembut "Melihat niat baikmu saja sudah cukup buat menghilangkan kesedihanku, kamu nggak usah repot-repot lagi".

Kris tertawa senang "Bagus, kamu harus kembali jadi Luhan yang ceria"

Tiba-tiba smartphonenya berbunyi, Kris melihatnya dan dahinya berkerut "Ya, halo? Ada apa, Tiff? Aku lagi makan ramen. Jemput? Dimana?" sejenak Kris mendengarkan, lalu mengangguk "Ok, ntar telepon saja lagi, _nado saranghae_ " Kris menutup telephonenya dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Tiffany minta dijemput di kampus"

"Pergi sekarang saja, Kris. Ntar terlambat lho".

Kris mengerutkan keningnya lagi "Tapi aku kan sudah janji mau nungguin hujan, mau mengajakmu hujan-hujanan"

Mendengar itu Luhan melirik ke langit yang cerah benderang dan tertawa.

"Kamu nunggu seharian juga kayaknya nggak akan hujan. Sudah, pergi sana ! Aku mau pulang, mau menyelesaikan tulisan yang kemarin".

Luhan meraih tasnya. Tapi Kris meraih bahunya. "Aku antar kamu pulang dulu, baru jemput Tiffany"

"Kamu ada-ada saja, kampus ke apartemen kan deket, malah lebih jauh kampus Tiffany. Kamu mestinya cepet-cepet berangkat biar Tiffany nggak nunggu terlalu lama, lagian aku lagi ingin jalan kaki, mau mampir ditoko buku sebentar" dengan senyum manisnya Luhan melepaskan tangan Kris dari pundaknya dan melangkah pergi.

"Luhan"

Panggilan Kris yang tiba-tiba serius itu membuat langkah Luhan terhenti. Dengan pelan Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Kris berdiri disana menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Apa, Kris ?".

Kris menghela nafas "Aku bukan Sehun. Dan Tiffany bukan adik kembarmu, seharusnya kamu nggak perlu setakut itu".

Kalimat Kris itu bagaikan menamparnya, membuat Luhan pucat pasi.

"Kamu nggak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri kalau ternyata aku punya perasaan lebih sama kamu. Aku yang seenaknya sendiri merasakan perasaan itu tanpa seizin mu, kamu sama sekali nggak salah, Luhan".

Luhan memejamkan matanya pedih.

"Sama saja, Kris. Aku seolah-olah ditakdirkan buat jadi pengganggu dihubungan dua manusia yang semula baik-baik saja. Aku nggak mau lagi mencintai orang yang sudah dimiliki orang lain. Sudah cukup aku menderita".

"Aku...".

"Sudahlah, Kris. Jemput Tiffany. Dan jangan mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini lagi. Aku ingin kita tetap bersahabat. Kalau kamu bahas masalah ini lagi, aku nggak akan tahan dan mungkin akan memutuskan menjauh dari kehidupanmu".

Apapun yang akan diucapkan Kris tadi langsung ditelannya begitu mendengar ancaman Luhan, dia menarik napas panjang.

"Aku terima cuma dijadikan sahabat, asal aku tetep bisa hadir dalam hidupmu. Aku terima kamu mengabaikan perasaan ku. Aku terima kamu pura-pura nggak ada yang lebih dalam hubungan kita, padahal ada. Apapun itu aku terima, asal aku bisa tetap ada dalam hidupmu".

Luhan tersenyum sedih pada Kris, menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kris.

.

.

.

Yah, hujan ini seperti mengejeknya. Luhan mengernyit menatap jendela kaca etalase toko buku yang dimasukinya dalam perjalanan pulang.

Begitu dia masuk ke toko buku ini, langit tiba-tiba menggelap dan hujan turun dengan derasnya. Luhan menatap aliran hujan yang begitu deras, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mendesah.

Yah, bahagiaku ternyata masih belum dapat kutemukan.

"Luhan?"

Suara yang sangat familiar itu membuat Luhan langsung menoleh, waspada. Dan benar, Sehun.

Sehun yang dirindukannya berdiri di sana, tampak makin kurus dan letih daripada saat terahkir mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja beberapa waktu lalu.

"Sedang apa kamu disini, Sehun?" Luhan bertanya karena lokasi kampus barunya ini sangat jauh dari tempat tinggal Sehun. Sangat jauh dari tempat yang biasanya dikunjungi Sehun. Luhan sengaja melakukannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam-dalam.

"Aku memang sengaja kesini, Luhan. Bukan, pertamanya aku nggak ada niat bertemu langsung sama kamu. Aku sering kemari, Luhan. Melihatmu dari kejauhan, memastikan kamu baik-baik saja. Tapi tadi aku lihat kamu masuk toko buku ini dan aku nggak bisa nahan diri".

Luhan bersedekap untuk melindungi dirinya dari perasaan yang bergejolak.

"Sebaiknya kamu pergi dari sini, kalau Irene sampe tau..."

"Irene tidak akan tahu" Sehun menatap Luhan lekat-lekat "Siapa laki-laki itu, Luhan. Aku selalu mengamati mu dari jauh, jadi aku tahu dia akrab sekali dengamu".

Wajah Luhan langsung pucat pasi. Dia tahu persis siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sehun. Kris.

"Itu bukan urusan mu" Luhan memalingkan muka, menghindari tatapan lekat Sehun.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Selama ini aku nggak pernah tahu, betapa menderitanya kamu waktu menjalani hubungan sama aku dulu.." Sehun meringis sedih. "Aku...Hatiku terasa dicabik-cabik ketika melihat kamu dekat sama lelaki itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya perasaanmu ketika dulu aku tanpa perasaan bermesraan dengan Irene didepanmu".

Luhan mengernyit ketika kenangan demi kenangan itu melintas di ingatannya.

"Tolong jangan bahas itu lagi, Sehun. Aku nggak mau tenggelam dalam masa lalu. Aku mau melangkah maju"

"Dengan laki-laki itu?" tanya Sehun getir.

Luhan menarik napas panjang.

"Nggak Sehun. Aku sama dia cuma sahabat. Dia yang membantuku bangkit dan semangat lagi. Dia sudah punya kekasih".

Sehun mendesah, tampak sedikit lega.

"Mungkin aku jahat dan egois karena merasa lega. Aku belum siap melihatmu dimiliki laki-laki lain" Sehun menatap Luhan sendu. "Perasaan ini masih ada, masih dalam. Setiap hari aku menatap Irene, berusaha mencintainya. Tapi aku selalu membayangkanmu. Aku selalu memprotes, kenapa harus Irene? Kenapa bukan kamu?".

"Sehun" Luhan mengerang. "Jangan...Aku mohon jangan teruskan lagi. Pulanglah, kembalilah pada Irene. Aku mohon !".

Luhan berlari, meninggalkan toko buku itu, tak dipedulikannya panggilan Sehun yang makin sayup-sayup di tengah derasnya hujan.

Luhan terus berlari dengan air mata berderai, membiarkan derasnya hujan menghantam tubuhnya, menyakitinya.

 _"Aku memang pantas disakiti"_ jerit Luhan dalam hati _"Aku jahat, aku jahat, aku jahat..."_

Dengan basah kuyup Luhan melangkah menuju apartemennya. Air mata masih mengalir deras dipipinya dan dia terkejut melihat Kris berdiri bersandar dipintu apartemennya.

"Curang, kamu hujan-hujan sendirian" Kris tersenyum.

"Kamu kenapa disini? Tiffany bagaimana?".

Kris mengangkat bahu.

"Batal, Tiffany ada acara mendadak dengan teman-teman kampusnya. Biasalah, shopping. Waktu aku lihat langit gelap dan hujan, aku langsung putar balik ketempat mu. Tapi kamu belum pulang, ponsel mu nggak aktif, jadi aku tunggu saja" senyum masih ada di bibir Kris. Tapi dia mengernyit ketika memperhatikan Luhan lebih dekat "Luhan... Kamu menangis? Kenapa?".

Luhan merasa pedih sekali. Entah karena pertemuannya dengan Sehun tadi, entah karena kebaikan hati Kris yang memikirkannya dikala hujan turun.

Tiba-tiba semuanya terasa kabur di matanya.

"Luhan ? Luhan ?!"

Luhan masih mendengar seruan cemas Kris sebelum semuanya berkunang-kunang dan dia kehilangan kesadarannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**LUHAN DAN HUJAN**

(Story Remake "VERNA dan HUJAN" by Shanty Agatha)

HUN-HAN

Genderswicth

Happy Reading :) :)

* * *

Luhan terbangun dengan kepala pening dan pandangan mata berkunang-kunang. Dicobanya memfokuskan pikirannya, memfokuskan pandangan matanya, dan dia sadar bahwa dia sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri, terbaring diatas ranjangnya. Pikirannya berputar, tadi dia bertemu dengan Kris didepan pintu apartemennya, lalu semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

"Kris...?" dengan pelan setengah mengerang, Luhan memanggil nama sahabatnya itu. Ketika tidak ada sahutan, Luhanmencoba bangkit dan duduk, tapi langsung terbaring lagi ketika rasa nyeri yang amat sangat menghantam kepalanya.

Saat itulah pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Kris masuk, sedikit basah karena hujan masih turun dengan derasnya diluar.

"Luhan! kamu udah bangun?" Kris berseru cemas melihat Luhan yang setengah terduduk, lalu dengan tergesa-gesa melangkah menghampirinya.

"Aku tadi keluar sebentar untuk membeli obat, kamu demam dan mengigau dalam selama tidur" dengan lembut Kris meletakkan punggung tangannya didahi Luhan.

Luhan langsung memejamkan matanya, tangan itu terasa sejuk didahinya yang terasa panas membara, menenangkannya.

Kris mendesah makin cemas merasakan dahi Luhan yang panas, dia mengeluarkan obat yang telah dibelinya dan mengambil air lalu mencoba menarik perhatian Luhan yang terpejam, setengah tertidur lagi.

"Minum dulu obatnya Luhan, ini penurun demamnya, setelah itu baru tidur" bisik Kris lembut.

Luhan membuka matanya dan mengernyit, mencoba duduk tapi tak mampu karena nyeri itu menyerangnya lagi.

"Biar ku bantu" gumam Kris lembut dan menyangga punggung Luhan dengan hati-hati, lalu membantu Luhan meminum obatnya, setelah itu membaringkan Luhan dan menyelimutinya.

Hati Luhan terasa hangat ketika tangan Kris dengan lembut mengusap-usap dahinya, dengan lemah dipegangnya tangan Kris.

"Terima kasih Kris, maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu"

Kris tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ssshh... nggak usah minta maaf, aku nggak pernah merasa direpotin kok"

"Tapi aku selalu..."

"Shhh..." dengan lembut Kris menyela ungkapan apapun yang ingin diucapkan Luhan. "Tidurlah, biarkan obatnya bekerja, jangan pikirkan apa-apa lagi"

Jangan pikirkan apa-apa lagi... Suara Kris itu bagaikan pengantar tidur yang mendamaikan, yang menenangkan. Dan Luhan menurut, tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi, tenggelam dalam kedamaian.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya ketika mendengar denting cangkir beradu, pagi sudah datang meskipun masih temaram, sinar matahari menembus redup dari sela-sela jendela.

Kris sedang memunggunginya sedang mengaduk sesuatu dicangkir, mungkin kopi. Dan Luhan memuaskan ketidaktahuan Kris bahwa dia sudah terbangun dengan mengawasi Kris sepuas-puasnya, sebebas-bebasnya.

Ah... Entah sejak kapan dia menyayangi sahabatnya itu. Perasaan sayang itu datang begitu saja. Dan berbeda dengan perasaannya kepada Sehun, dengan Kris tidak ada rasa cinta yang menggebu dan penuh gairah. Dengan Kris, Luhan merasa cukup puas bisa diberi kesempatan menyayangi Kris. itu saja.

Seolah menyadari Luhan menatapnya, tiba- tiba saja Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan mereka bertatapan. Segera Luhan mengalihkan pandangan matanya, sedikit merona menyadari dirinya ketahuan sedang mengamati Kris. Kris melangkah mendekat dan duduk dipinggir ranjang, membawa cangkir yang masih mengepul itu ke dekat Luhan.

"Teh?" tawarnya lembut "Demam mu sudah turun tadi pagi, aku lega"

Luhan mencoba duduk, pertama-tama hati-hati karena takut rasa nyeri menyerangnya, kemudian ketika dirasanya nyeri itu tidak datang, Luhan duduk dengan mantap.

Kris menyodorkan cangkir teh itu dan Luhan menerimanya, menyesap isinya yang manis dan menyegarkan. Setelah itu Kris meletakkan cangkir itu dimeja samping ranjang dan menyentuh dahi Luhan sekilas.

"sudah turun" gumamnya kepada diri sendiri "Aku lega kita nggak perlu ke rumah sakit" tiba- tiba matanya menatap tajam ke arah Luhan "Kenapa kamu hujan-hujanan dan menangis kemarin?"

Luhan langsung mengalihkan wajahnyan tak tahan ditatap setajam itu.

"Aku nggak nangis"

"Kamu nangis, dan kamu hujan-hujanan kayak orang bodoh. Padahal aku tau kamu selalu bawa payung ditas" sela Kris dengan nada suara setajam tatapannya.

Luhan diam dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, sepertinya pagi ini akan jadi pagi yang mendung...

"Ada apa Luhan?" Kris bertanya lagi, lembut tapi mendesak ketika Luhan tetap saja tak berkata-kata.

Luhan menarik napas panjang, berkali-kali sebelum ahkirnya mampu menjawab.

"Sehun" gumamnya pedih. Ya Tuhan, ternyata hatinya memang belum sembuh, menyebut namanya saja membuat hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

"Kenapa dengan Sehun?" kejar Kris, tidak puas dengan jawaban singkat Luhan.

"Sehun..." Luhan menelan ludah "Aku bertemu dengan Sehun di toko buku. Dia... Dia kacau Kris, dia bilang dia nggak bisa melupakanku. Ternyata... Dia.. Dia mengawasiku diam-diam selama ini"

Kris terpaku mendengar kata-kata Luhan.

"Dia mengawasimu diam-diam selama ini?" desisnya geram "kurang ajar"

"Kris" Luhan mengernyit ke arah Kris "Kenapa kamu marah? Sehun nggak salah"

"Nggak salah kata mu?" suara Kris meninggi "Dia sudah menetapkan pilihan, seharusnya dia menjalaninya dengan sepenuh hati, bukannya masih mengganggumu dengan perasaannya!"

"Dia menetapkan pilihan dengan terpaksa Kris! Apa kamu pikir hatinya nggak sakit juga?!"

"Kenapa kamu selalu membelanya?!" Kris setengah berteriak, terbawa emosi "Dia bahkan nggak punya nyali buat memilihmu! Dia nggak memperjuangkanmu!"

"Karena aku ada di posisi yang salah, kamu harusnya ingat itu Kris!" Luhan balas berteriak "Aku yang salah! Aku yang harusnya tak mengganggu hubungan mereka! Dan aku juga yang memaksa Bayu supaya tetap bersama Irene! Dia juga sakit, dia juga tersiksa!"

"Apa dia sesakit dirimu? Apa dia semenderita dirimu?" sela Kris marah "aku sedih melihatmu, melihatmu menangisi laki-laki yang bahkan tak memilihmu, kalau aku..."

"Jangan!" sela Luhan panik, sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakan Kris.

"Kalau aku, aku bakal rela tinggalkan Tiffany demi kamu!"

"Jangan Kris!" Luhan setengah berteriak mendengar kata-kata Kris "Jangan katakan itu, aku mohon.."

"Kenapa kamu nggak mau dengar Luhan?" Kris bergumam sedih "Kamu takut aku akan meninggalkanmu seperti Sehun? Aku nggak akan. Aku akan perjuangkan kamu kalau kamu mau buka hati buat aku. Aku mencintaimu Luhan!"

"Nggak! Kamu nggak cinta aku!"

"Aku cinta kamu, Luhan! Sejak pertama aku mendengarr suara tawamu, aku langsung jatuh cinta!"

"Kamu nggak boleh jatuh cinta sama aku!'

"Aku tahu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku. Aku tau, aku sudah mempunyai Tiffany tapi hati ku memilih kamu, Luhan!" dengan tegas Kris menggenggam tangan Luhan "Dan aku berbeda dengan Sehun. Aku akan buktikan cintaku padamu, aku akan meninggalkan Tiffany demi kamu, Luhan!"

"Tidak!" seru Luhan setengah menjerit "Jangan Kris! Aku tak butuh bukti dari kamu, aku tak membutuhkan cinta darimu! Aku tak membutuhkan apa-apa darimu!"

Kris tertegun mendengar kata-kata Luhan, lalu tersenyum miris.

"Ah... Ternyata sebegitu tak berartinya aku buat kamu..." dengan menyedihkan dia memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku pikir... Aku pikir kedekatan kita selama ini sedikit banyak sudah membuatmu membuka hati untukku. Tapi ternyata... Ah, sudahlah.." tiba-tiba Kris membalikkan tubuhnya "Minum terus obatnya sampai habis, banyak istirahat. Aku akan datang lagi untuk mengecek kondisi mu"

Lalu dengan cepat Kris melangkah keluar dari kamar, tidak membiarkan Luhan mencegahnya, meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Luhan termenung dan air matanya mengalir, mendengar pernyataan cinta Kris kemudian menolaknya, entah kenapa juga menyakitinya. Apakah tanpa sadar dia telah membuka hatinya untuk Kris? Meskipun dia masih mencintai Sehun?

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya siang itu dan Luhan duduk dibingkai jendela menatapnya, demamnya sudah turun, tetapi perasaannya terasa belum membaik.

Dengan bimbang Luhan menimang-nimang smartphone ditanggannya, menarik napas panjang, lalu bimbang lagi. Begitu terus sampai saat yang lama.

Lalu setelah tarikan napas panjang yang kesekian kali, Luhan ahkirnya memejet nomor itu. Memejamkan mata dengan jantung berdegup liar ketika nada sambung terdengar.

"Luhan?" suara Sehun langsung terdengar, lelaki itu mengangkatnya pada dering pertama.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ah... ternyata mendengar suara Sehun memanggil namanya masih menghangatkan hatinya begitu rupa.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengamu" gumam Luhan dengan suara tertelan.

Hening sejenak, Sehun tampak kehabisan kata-kata di seberang sana.

"Kamu yakin?" suara Sehun terdengar takjub, tak percaya "Kamu yakin mau bertemu denganku? Aku tak sedang bermimpikan?"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu" ulang Luhan lagi, kali ini terdengar mantap.

"Kapan?"

"Malam ini"

"Aku akan ke apartemenmu" gumam Sehun segera, seolah takut Luhan akan berubah pikiran.

"Jangan"

"Jangan? Lalu dimana kita akan bertemu?"

Luhan menyebut nama sebuah cafe dipinggiran kota, tempat dia dulu sering melewatkan waktu disaat-saat kebahagiaannya yang egois bersama Sehun.

"Oke, aku jemput ya?"

"Aku berangkat sendiri saja"

"Jam 7 tepat aku ada disana"

"Oke"

Hening lagi, lalu Sehun berdehem agak salah tingkah.

"Luhan?"

"Ya?"

"Aku..." Sehun tampak kesulitan menyusun kata-kata "Aku senang kamu menelponku, aku senang kamu mengajak ku untuk bertemu. Rasanya... Rasanya seperti mimpi..."

Mau tak mau Luhan tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sehun yang diucapkan dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku juga Sehun. Aku juga..."

.

.

.

Café itu tampak temaram, Luhan melangkah masuk dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati. Déjà vu, perasaan yang sama ketika saat-saat yang lalu dipertemuan rahasia mereka Luhan melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati dan penuh antisipasi, bedanya dulu dia selalu diliputi oleh kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap. Sekarang, yang meliputinya adalah kesedihan dan penerimaan akan kenyataan yang tak tergoyahkan, kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan.

Dan Sehun ada disana, ditempat duduk biasanya, dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang sama, kerinduan yang sama. Ah… betapa inginnya Luhan berlari dan memeluk lelaki itu, seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan dulu, mengawali pertemuan mereka dengan pelukan dan mengahkirinya dengan pelukan pula.

Tetapi sekarang yang dilakukan Luhan hanya berdiri dan menatap Sehun. Lelaki itu serentak juga berdiri begitu menyadari kedatangan Luhan.

"Hai" sapa Luhanlembut.

Sehun tersenyum sedih mendengar sapaan formal itu, lalu ia menarikkan kursi untuk Luhan.

"Hai juga, duduklah"

Dengan patuh Luhan duduk.

Sejenak suasana hening dan mereka hanya saling bertatapan, tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kamu kelihatan pucat" Sehun bergumam pelan. Menatap wajah Luhan dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian hingga tanpa sadar Luhan mengernyit, tatapan itu, perhatian penuh ketulusan itu, betapa dia merindukannya.

"Aku kehujanan"

Sehun langsung tampak cemas.

"Kamu demam?" tanpa canggung lagi Sehun meraih jemari Luhan, lalu menggenggamnya "Suhu tubuh mu hangat Luhan! Seharusnya kamu berbaring dan istirahat atau setidaknya kalau kamu ingin kita bertemu, kamu bisa menyuruh ku untuk datang ke tempat mu. Aku kan bisa…"

"Sehun" Luhan bergumam lembut, mendiamkan lelaki itu "Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tapi kamu demam"

"Hanya sedikit demam. Aku sudah minum obat dan badan ku sudah merasa mendingan" dengan lembut Luhan mengamati wajah Sehun, menelusurinya pelan-pelan, menyimpannya dalam ingatan. Ah, betapa ternyata dia merindukan lelaki ini, lelaki yang tak boleh dimilikinya, "Dan kamu… kamu terlihat kurus"

Kata-kata itu membuat Sehun tersenyum pedih.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, kalau kamu mau tau"

Sejenak suasana hening dan pengakuan Sehun itu seakan menggantung di udara,.

Luhan menggerakkan tangannya dalam genggaman Sehun.

"Aku ingin jadi egois malam ini"

Sehun langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Luhan dalam kebingungan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin memilikimu untuk malam ini... kalau kamu bersedia...hanya kita berdua. Menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, melupakan seluruh dunia, melupakan segala halangan yang ada diantara kita, berpura-pura bahwa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, berpura-pura bahwa kita saling memiliki"

"Tapi aku memang milik mu, Luhan" bantah Sehun pedih "Aku milikmu, Luhan. Seluruh diriku, hatiku, semuanya milikmu. Aku milikmu, Luhan"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bisa memilikimu, tapi aku tidak diizinkan buat memilikimu. Itu adalah kenyataan yang harus aku tanggung seumur hidupku. Mencintaimu tapi tidak diizinkan memilikimu" Dengan lembut Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun, lalu menyentuh pipi Sehun "Tapi hanya malam ini aku ingin melanggar semua rasionalitasku. Aku ingin bersamamu dan melupakan seluruh dunia. Apakah kamu bersedia, Sehun?"

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Sehun merengkuh tangan Luhan dipipinya, lalu mengarahkannya ke bibirnya, dan mengecupnya.

"Aku akan mengambil apapun yang bisa kamu tawarkan, sesedikit apapun itu. Bahkan jika memang hanya beberapa jam yang bisa kamu kasih untukku"

.

.

.

Pantai itu cerah, dengan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran dengan kekontrasan yang menghiasi langit. Titik-titik putih yang berkelap kelip tersebar berserakan di langit yang hitam pekat. Angin bertiup dengan kuatnya diiringi suara deburan ombak yang begitu keras. Luhan tertawa sepuasnya ketika Sehun mengejarnya dan berhasil menangkapnya, mereka berpelukan, napas terngah-engah karena habis berlari, dan mereka tertawa seperti orang gila bersama-sama.

"Benar-benar seperti rusa, susah ditangkap" Sehun bergumam dalam tawa, membenamkan wajahnya diburaian rambut Luhan yang berserakan tertiup angin.

Luhan tertawa keras-keras, hatinya bahagia sekali, dengan ceria dia merapikan rambutnya dan mendongak menatap Sehun yang memeluknya.

"Mungkin kamu yang terlalu lambat? Mengingat usia mu yang sudah separuh baya?" candanya.

Kata-katanya membuat Sehun tertawa geli dan mencubit hidung Luhan.

"Aku masih muda dan bersemangat. Tadi aku pura-pura pelan dan tak bisa mengejar, biar kamu senang"

Luhan mencibir dan langsung membuat Sehun tertawa keras. Mereka berpelukan lagi dan ketika tawa dan canda itu usai, mereka masih berpelukan erat, memejamkan mata, menikmati intensitas perasaan yang dihasilkan dari sebuah pelukan, dari sebuah kedekatan antara dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai.

"Aku bahagia" desah Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mengetatkan pelukannya "Terimakasih karena sudah membuatku bahagia"

Luhan hanya diam, tidak menanggapi perkataan Sehun dengan kata-kata, tetapi pelukannya yang makin mengetat dipunggung Sehun menunjukkan intensitas perasaannya. Bahwa dia mengalami hal yang sama, bahwa dia mengalami kebahagiaan yang sama.

"Seandainya saja waktu berpihak pada kita"

"stttt…" Luhan mendongak dan meletakkan jemarinya dibibir Sehun, membuat kata-katanya terhenti "Manusia tidak akan pernah maju jika dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan berandai-andai. Kita harus menerima apa yang ada dan menjalaninya. Semua pasti terjadi karena ada makna dibaliknya, pertemuan kita, cinta kita yang terlambat, pasti ada makna dibaliknya"

"Dan apa maknanya, kalau aku boleh tau?" sela Sehun membantah "Karena selama ini aku cuma bisa menyesali, kenapa kita terlambat bertemu dan kenapa aku tak bisa memilikimu"

Luhan tersenyum ceria, mengecup pipi Sehun penuh sayang.

"Mungkin agar kita bisa belajar bagaimana mencintai tanpa keegoisan. Bagaimana kita bisa mencintai tanpa dorongan posesif untuk memiliki. Hanya mencintai dan tidak ingin apa-apa lagi. Hanya ingin mencinta dan tidak membutuhkan yang lain lagi…"

"Luhan…" Sehun mengerang penuh kepedihan dan merengkuh lagi Luhan kedalam pelukannya "Aku mencintaimu, sangat! Dengan intensitas yang mungkin akan membuatmu lari ketakutan kalau kamu bisa mengukurnya"

Luhan tersenyum didada Sehun, menikmati pernyataan cinta Sehun itu dengan bahagia.

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu. Dulu aku sering meratapimu, Sehun. Menangis, ketika harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kita tak bisa bersatu. Bahwa tak akan pernah bisa memilikimu, tapi sekarang aku sadar kalau yang namanya cinta itu tidak pakai persyaratan bahwa nantinya aku harus dimiliki atau memiliki. Yang penting aku mencintaimu, itu sudah cukup. Dan ternyata Tuhan baik sama padaku, dia membuatmu juga mencintaiku. Itu sudah cukup, meskipun pada ahkirnya nanti kamu bukan jadi milikku. Aku tetap bahagia dan bisa tersenyum"

"Luhan..." Sehun mengerang lagi, lalu mengetatkan pelukannya "Kamu selalu bisa membuatku tetap bersyukur, bahkan disaat aku merasa sedih sekalipun"

Luhan tersenyum lembut dan menatap Sehun penuh sayang,

"Aku ingin, setelah ini kamu benar-benar melepaskanku dan memusatkan diri untuk bahagia bersama Irene"

Sehun memalingkan mukanya.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji" jawabnya pahit "Saat aku harus mengikat komitmen bersama Irene, itulah saat kematian untuk hatiku"

"Sehun, kamu nggak boleh seperti itu. Aku nggak mau kamu sebut-sebut mati atau apalah itu, aku mau kamu bahagia. Hidup dan bahagia"

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku akan hidup, tubuhku akan terus hidup. Tapi hatiku sama saja sudah mati, seluruh hatiku sudah aku serahkan padamu"

Air mata menggenangi mata Luhan ketika mendengar kata-kata Sehun, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau sepeeti itu, aku nggak mau menerima hatimu! Aku tak akan menerima hatimu, kalau itu sama saja membuatmu seperti mati"

Dengan lembut Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup air mata Luhan.

"Luhan, hati itu kalau yang dituju tidak mau menerimanya, dia akan melayang-layang di udara, tidak akan bisa kembali ke yang punya hati lagi. Karena yang punya hati sudah memberikannya, sudah melepaskannya dengan ketulusan" Sehun menarik napas panjang "Lagipula orang yang tak mempunyai hati, dia masih bisa melanjutkan hidupnya kok, dia masih bisa tertawa, dia masih bisa berbahagia..." Sehun tersenyum sambil menarik napas "Dan dia masih punya nafsu... Untuk modal reproduksi" sambungnya setengah tertawa ketika Luhan memelototinya. Tapi dia lalu berubah serius lagi dan menatap Luhan dalam-dalam "Dia cuma tidak bisa mencintai lagi, karena katanya cinta itu cuma berasal dari hati"

Sejenak hening dan mereka cuma bertatapan dalam. Mencari makna dibawah tatapan mata mereka, mencari pemahaman dibalik duka mereka, lalu Luhan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menerima hatimu. Akan aku taruh ditempat yang aman dihati ku, jadi hati itu tidak akan terkatung-katung di udara lagi"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Luhan.

"Terima kasih sudah terima hatiku, jaga baik-baik ya"

Luhan melingkarkan lengannya ditubuh Sehun dan memeluknya erat-erat, dihela angin pantai yang meniup rambutnya dan deburan ombak yang mengiringi keheningan mereka.

"Kamu harus janji ke aku, bahwa kamu akan bahagia" desah Luhan lembut.

"Aku akan bahagia, asal aku yakin kalau kamu juga bahagia" jawab Sehun cepat.

"Kebahagiaanmu yang paling penting"

"Tidak, kebahagiaanmu yang penting buat aku"

Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, lalu menahan diri dan tertawa.

"Aku rasa kalau aku lanjutin, perdebatan ini nggak akan ada selesainya" gumamnya disela tawa, lalu berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Sehun "Kalau begitu kita harus berjanji kepada diri kita sendiri, bahwa kita akan bahagia, meskipun kita tak berujung bersama dan tidak akan pernah ada 'kita' untuk sekarang ataupun nanti"

Tangan Luhan meraih jemari Sehun, lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya.

"Janji ya?" tanyanya ketika Sehun hanya diam saja.

Sehun menatap Luhan sendu dan membalas tautan kelingking Luhan.

"Janji" jawabnya pelan.

Mereka terdiam dan saling menatap dalam kediaman yang syahdu, lalu Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk duduk dipasir dan merangkulnya. Menatap ombak dalam kegelapan, menatap langit yang penuh bintang. Menikmati saat-saat berharga itu sepuasnya. Saat berharga, yang mereka berdua tahu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi di masa depan.

"Luhan" Sehun bergumam serak.

"Ya?"

"Aku sangat sangat sangat mencitaimu" bisiknya penuh perasaan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun.

"Aku juga, sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu" desahnya pelan tersapu angin, terbawa suara debur ombak, melayang bersama mimpi-mimpi mereka, mimpi dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai, yang hanya ingin diizinkan untuk mencinta dan dicinta.

Hati Luhan terasa ringan ketika melangkah pulang ke apartemennya. Dia dan Sehun, berpisah pagi itu dengan kebahagiaan luar biasa. Kebahagiaan yang diiringi penerimaan, bahwa meski tidak bisa saling memiliki, mereka sudah diberikan anugerah karena bisa saling mencintai.

"Lepaskan aku, seperti aku yang telah melepasmu" bisik Luhan ditelinga Sehun dalam pelukan terahkir mereka sebelum Luhan melangkah keluar dari mobil Sehun.

Dan Luhan sekarang benar-benar melepaskan Sehun, saat-saat berharganya bersama Sehun semalam telah menyadarkannya dan mengobati semua luka hatinya. Penerimaan darinya dan penerimaan dari Sehun benar-benar membuat hatinya bebas dan lepas. Dulu setiap mengingat Sehun dia selalu ingin meratap, selalu ingin menangis, selalu merasa bersalah, padahal tidak ada yang salah dengan dia mencintai Sehun, tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta, karena cinta tidak pernah salah. Sekarang, Luhan bisa mengenang Sehun sambil tersenyum, tersenyum dan bersyukur karena Tuhan sudah memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk mencintai seseorang dengan begitu dalamnya.

.

.

.

Langkah Luhan melambat ketika melihat sosok Kris yang terduduk dibangku lobby apartemennya.

"Kris?" Luhan menyapa hati-hati ketika melihat Kris tampak melamun, tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Lelaki itu mendongak, kaget, tampak tidak menyangka menemukan Luhan berdiri didepannya. Kemudian secepat kilat dia bangkit berdiri dan meraih pundak Luhan dengan kedua lengannya, merengkuhnya,

"Luhan" serunya dalam kelegaan luar biasa "Ya Tuhan! Kamu darimana saja?!"

Luhan masih terpana, tak menyangka akan dipeluk seerat itu, jantung Kris berdegup tak beraturan dipipinya yang menempel didada lelaki itu dan Kris memeluknya begitu kuat seakan ingin meremukkannya.

"Aku kesini semalam, kamu nggak ada, ponselmu mati, aku mencarimu kemana-mana, nggak ada yang melihatmu, aku cemas setengah mati!" seru Kris berkejaran, lalu dia meraih pundak Luhan, menjauhkannya, sedikit menunduk agar matanya sejajar dengan Luhan, lalu dia menatap Luhan dalam-dalam "Darimana saja kau? Dan sebaiknya kau punya jawaban yang bagus karena kau sudah membuatku hampir gila mencemaskanmu"

Ditatap sedalam itu Luhan menelan ludah dengan gugup, otaknya berputar, tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan bahwa dia menghabiskan semalaman di pantai bersama Sehun? Kris akan marah besar mengingat betapa antipatinya lelaki itu kepada Sehun.

"Luhan?" Kris mengernyit, tatapannya semakin tajam ketika Luhan tak kunjung menjawab.

Dengan gugup Luhan mencoba membalas tatapan mata Kris.

"Aku pulang" jawabnya cepat. Berdoa semoga semalam Kris tidak kepikiran untuk mencarinya ke rumah.

"Pulang?" dahi Kris berkerut "Tapi kamu kan selalu menghindari buat pulang ke rumah, kenapa?"

"Aku...aku kangen sama mama" Luhan bersyukur karena dengan cepatnya dia bisa menemukan jawaban dengan cepat.

Kris termenung, sejenak menatap wajah gugup Luhan dengan curiga, tapi lalu menghela nafas.

"Oh… begitu, tapi kenapa ponsel mu sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi?"

"Ponselku ketinggalan di apartemen, mungkin sekarang mati karena baterainya habis" Luhan tidak bohong karena memang dia tanpa sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya di apartemennya "Maafkan aku, Kris. Aku sama sekali nggak berfikir kalau kamu bakal mencariku"

Lagi-lagi Kris menghela nafas kemudian menangkup wajah Luhan dengan penuh sayang.

"Tidak mencarimu? Aku kesini buat melihat kondisimu, tapi aku cuma nemu kamarmu yang kosong. Kamu nggak ada dimana-mana, kamu nggak bisa dihubungi, padahal aku tau kalau kamu masih sakit dan perasaanmu lagi nggak bagus. Kamu tau gimana perasaanku ketika mencoba menelpon ponselmu dan nggak tersambung? Pikiran-pikiran buruk langsung menyerangku, tapi aku merasa nggak berdaya, kamu tau rasanya? Rasanya kayak mau mati" dengan pedih Kris memejamkan matanya "Aku sayang banget sama kamu, Luhan. Tolong jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi padaku"

"Tapi kemarin kamu marah... kamu pergi..."

"Aku memang marah, tapi bukan berarti aku tak mencemaskanmu, Luhan!" sela Kris tegas

Tenggorokan Luhan terasa tercekat karena rasa haru.

"Kamu…menunggu disini semaleman?"

"Semalem aku kemana-mana buat mencarimu, ke kampus, ke teman-temanmu, ke tempat-tempat yang biasa kamu datengin, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ahkirnya aku sampai dikeputusan buat menunggumu di lobby apartemen, setidaknya aku bakalan tau kalau kamu pulang…."

"Kris, maafkan aku"

Dengan lembut Kris membelai rambut Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan, yang penting kamu pulang dengan selamat dan tidak terjadi apa-apa, itu yang penting"

Jawaban itu membuat Luhan dengan spontan langsung memeluk Kris. Dan lelaki itu membalasnya dengan memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

"Aku nggak berencana buat menyayangimu sejauh ini" desahan Luhan tenggelam didada Kris "Tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyayangimu"

Pelukan Kris makin erat, seakan mau meremukkannya.

"Dan aku juga menyayangimu, Luhan. Lebih dari yang kamu tahu"

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku, kemarin kamu marah sama aku"

"Karena kamu bilang nggak butuh cintaku, itu menyakitiku, Luhan"

"Maafkan aku…." Luhan memejamkan matanya pedih "Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa tentang perasaanmu, Kris. Ini seperti déjà vu, seolah aku mengulang kesalahan yang sama dimasa lalu, semuanya sama persis dengan kondisi yang sama….."

"Aku berbeda dengan Sehun" jawab Kris mantap "Dan Tiffany bukan saudara kembarmu, beban mu tidak akan seberat itu kalau bersamaku"

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kris.

"Ini bukan masalah Tiffany saudara kembarku atau bukan, aku memang tidak dekat dengan Tiffany, tapi sama saja, Tiffany juga perempuan, sama seperti Irene. Dan aku merasa berdosa, hati nurani ku menolak kalau aku lagi-lagi harus berada diposisi orang ketiga, merusak hubungan orang lain yang sudah terjalin dengan begitu kuatnya. Aku nggak bisa Kris. Aku nggak mau lagi"

"Kamu memikirkan perasaan Tiffany, tapi kamu tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" sinar kepedihan muncul dimata Kris "Aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu, cinta ini lebih besar dari cinta yang pernah aku rasakan pada siapapun. Dan kamu sama sekali tidak bersalah, kalau aku jatuh cinta padamu lalu mengkhianati Tiffany, aku yang salah disini, tolong pertimbangkan perasaanku, Luhan"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kris. Aku nggak bisa, aku nggak mau jadi penyebab putusnya kalian berdua" dengan pelan Luhan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kris "Aku sayang sama kamu, kamu ada disaat aku merasa hancur, kamu yang membantuku, entah sejak kapan aku jadi terbiasa bersandar sama kamu, entah sejak kapan aku merasa sayang banget sama kamu, tapi…. Untuk memilikimu dengan menghancurkan hati perempuan lain…" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku nggak bisa, maafkan aku Kris"

Dengan pelan, Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah ke dalam apartemennya,

"Luhan" Kris memanggil, masih berdiri ditempatnya semula, tidak mencoba mendekati Luhan "Aku akan memutuskan Tiffany, itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa dicegah biarpun kamu tidak mau menerima ku"

Luhan memejamkan matanya sedih.

"Aku nggak bisa Kris, maafkan aku…. Aku nggak bisa…." kemudian dengan cepat dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan menutupnya didepan muka Kris.

.

.

.

"Luhan" suara panggilan itu membuat Luhan menoleh mendadak dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Irene berdiri didepannya, Irene yang sama persis dengannya, versi feminim dan lebih cantik dari Luhan.

"Irene"

Irene mengangguk, wajahnya datar. Saat ini mereka berada di kantin kampus Luhan, suasana sangat ramai karena sekrang jam istirahat sehingga Irene mengernyit.

"Bisa kita bicara ditempat lain? kita perlu bicara"

Tentang apa? jantung Luhan berdegup kencang, terasa sesak. Selama waktu-waktu pelariannya, menjauhi Irene, menjauhi Sehun, menjauhi keluarganya, seperti yang Irene minta padanya dulu, saudara kembarnya ini sama sekali tidak pernah repot-repot menghubunginya. Dan sekarang Irene ada disini, untuk apa?

"Kita bisa ke café seberang kalau kamu mau" Luhan melirik ke sebuah Café kecil di seberang kampusnya, Café itu kecil dan nyaman, dan yang penting cukup tenang untuk tempat mereka berbicara. Hujan mulai turun, rintik-rintik dan langit begitu mendung, begitu gelap.

"Oke" Irene mengangguk, lalu melangkah mendahuli Luhan berjalan ke sana, menembus hujan rintik-rintik, Luhan mengikutinya dibelakang dengan pedih, mereka berjalan dalam diam, dalam kecanggungan. Oh Tuhan, rasanya Luhan ingin menangis saja, dulu mereka begitu akrab, Irene dan Luhan, saudara kembar yang tak terpisahkan, mereka adalah satu yang menjadi dua, dua yang menjadi satu, satu hati, kembar identik yang sangat saling menyayangi, mereka tidak pernah berjalan bersama tanpa bergandengan, tanpa berangkulan, tanpa tertawa bersama, tetapi entah kenapa sekarang hubungan mereka menjadi begitu canggung dan dingin.

Salahku, putus Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia yang salah karena meletakkan hatinya pada orang yang salah, pada tempat yang salah, pada waktu yang salah. Dan sekarang dia harus menanggung konsekuensinya.

Mereka memilih tempat duduk agak di pojok dan dengan elegan, setelah mengibaskan titik-titik air yang sedikit membasahi rambutnya, Irene memesan menu makanan untuk mereka berdua. Irene tidak perlu bertanya apa yang diinginkan Luhan untuk dimakan, dia sudah tentu tahu.

Kemudian Irene menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, mereka duduk berhadapan, dua wajah yang sama persis, yang satu merupakan versi feminim dari yang lain.

"Aku rasa kamu orang yang berhak tahu kabar ini pertama kali" gumam Irene tenang.

Sekali lagi, jantung Luhan berdegup penuh antisipasi.

"Tentang apa?" matanya bertanya, ingin tahu sekaligus takut mendengar apapun yang akan diucapkan oleh Irene.

Irene menatap Luhan lurus-lurus dan kata-kata itu kemudian terucapkan dari bibirnya. Kata-kata yang menghancurkan Luhan hingga menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil, hancur lebur tak bersisa sama sekali.

"Aku mau mempercepat pernikahanku dengan Sehun. Bulan depan"


	3. Chapter 3

**LUHAN DAN HUJAN**

(Story Remake "VERNA dan HUJAN" by Shanty Agatha)

HUN-HAN

Genderswicth

Happy Reading :) :)

* * *

Hening.

Luhan terhenyak menatap saudara kembarnya yang melemparkan pandangan jauh ke sudut ruangan café.

Hanya sesaat Luhan mengenali saudara kembarnya yang dahulu sangat mencintainya. Sedetik kemudian tatapan mereka beradu dan saat itu juga Luhan sadar kalau Irene sudah kembali, yang ada didepannya ini adalah Irene yang memancarkan api kebencian disorot matanya, ditambah rona muak yang menyeruak dari parasanya yang cantik.

"Kapan tepatnya?" Luhan memecah kesunyian yang canggung itu.

"Minggu kedua bulan depan" Irene menjawab acuh. "Dan yang pasti aku tidak berharap kau datang" tambahnya cepat.

 _"Aku juga tidak mau datang kalau memang itu mengganggu_ …" Luhan membatin.

"Aku harap semua lancar." Luhan menelan ludahnya "Kalau-kalau kamu butuh bantuan.."

"Tidak, Aku tidak butuh bantuan apapun darimu" Sela Irene sambil menatap Luhan benci "Aku rasa sudah cukup kamu merusak hidup ku, aku harap setelah ini kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi" dengan kejam Irene melemparkan tatapan tajam ke Luhan "Aku pasti akan tau apa yang sudah kamu lakukan selama ini di belakang ku. Perlu kamu ingat Luhan, aku selalu mengawasi Sehun. Aku minta kamu berhenti memikirkan Sehun, dia milikku, dulu dan nanti " Irene beranjak dari kursi, memunggungi Luhan dan segera berlalu.

Luhan memandangi sosok saudara kembarnya menjauh dan kemudian menghilang. Dadanya terasa sesak oleh tangis yang tertahan, dipandanginya gelas Ireneyang belum tersentuh, seketika kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Irene membayang, dia teringat betapa dirinya yang tomboi menjadi tumpuan Irene yang lemah lembut, betapa waktu itu, bahkan sampai sekarang, Luhan mencintai saudara kembarnya itu.

Saat tangis tak lagi bisa dibendungnya, Luhan segera beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan café.

Hari itu langit sungguh sangat bersahabat, mendung menelikung hingga sejauh mata memandang. Hujanpun seakan tak pernah bosan menyapa bumi, hingga petangpun rintiknya tak pernah berhenti. Luan, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, selalu setia menemani hujan hingga tetes terakhirnya. Memandangi hujan sudah tak pernah sama lagi baginya, dulu mungkin kebahagiaan menyelimuti perasaannya setiap hujan turun, sekarang semua sudah berubah, ternyata menikmati hujan sendirian tak begitu menyenangkan. Dipandanginya tempat kosong di sebelahnya, disana biasanya Kris ada, sibuk bercerita tentang apa saja seakan tak pernah habisnya. Luhan sudah kehilangan Sehun dan juga sudah kehilangan Kris.

 _Cukup Luhan!_ Sudah cukup air mata tertumpah karena bayangan itu. Batinnya terisak saat pandangannya lurus menatap butir hujan menghempas tanah. Dengan langkah cepat Luhan pulang ke apartemennya, dan…. Tertegun.

Sehun berdiri di sana, menunggu didepan apartemennya, bagaikan patung yang berdiri di balik tirai hujan yang mulai turun.

"Sehun?" dengan hati-hati Luhan memanggil dan melangkah mendekati Sehun.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan sedih, "Hai, Lu..."

"Kenapa kamu ada disini? Bukannya kita sudah sepakat kemarin, kalau kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?"

"Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu, sebelum kamu tau dari orang lain."

Sayatan perih itu terasa lagi, menghujam hatinya tanpa ampun.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya, Sehun"

Sehun menatap Luhan waspada, "Maksudmu?"

"Irene tadi sudah menemuiku di kampus" dengan pahit Luhan memandang hujan dikejauhan, tak mampu menahankan tatapan iba yang dilemparkan Sehun kepadanya "Irene mengatakan padaku, pernikahan kalian akan dipercepat minggu depan"

"Luhan maafkan aku" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustrasi "Aku sudah berusaha datang kesini secepatnya, supaya kamu dengar hal itu langsung dariku, bukan dari orang lain…. Tapi aku terlambat."

" _Well_ " Luhan mengangkat bahunya, "Kita kan tau kalau ini pasti bakal terjadi, selamat ya Sehun" Tanpa sadar Luhan mengernyit, ah ya, dia tahu hal ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan dia hadapi juga. Tetapi tidak secepat ini, ya Tuhan! Batinnya belum kuat.

"Ini terlalu cepat. Terlalu cepat" Sehun mengungkapkan pemikiran yang sama dengan Luhan "Irene…. Dia karena kecelakaan itu dia tidak ingat kejadian waktu memergoki kita, dia tetap baik Luhan, mencemaskanmu dan memikirkanmu, karena dirimu tidak pernah pulang ke rumah lagi"

 _Irene tidak amnesia, dia ingat semuanya, dia membenciku dan ingin menghukumku. Bahkan dia yang mengusirku menjauh dari kehidupan kalian semua_.

Betapa Luhan ingin mengungkapkan kebenaran itu kepada Sehun, tetapi dia tidak bisa. Sehun adalah satu-satunya tumpuan Irene untuk bahagia, Luhan tidak mungkin mengkhianati Irene lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Setelah kecelakaan itu, Irene tidak berubah, tetap mencintaiku" Sehun bergumam, tidak sadar kalau kata-katanya melukai Luhan "Tetapi dia jadi sangat posesif padaku, dia selalu memeriksa ponselku, meneleponku terus menerus untuk memastikan keberadaanku, bahkan mengecek dengan telpon ke rumahku untuk memastikan kalau aku tidak berbohong padanya, dia jadi paranoid dan sedikit aneh"

 _Itu karena dia takut kamu bakal menemui ku di belakangnya, seperti yang pernah kita lakukan sebelumnya, kita mengkhianatinya_. Hati Luhan menjerit, pedih karena ternyata dia telah melukai saudara kembarnya sampai sedalam itu.

"Puncaknya terjadi ketika aku melarikan diri dengamu malam itu, malam perpisahan kita" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sedih "Aku memberitahu ibuku kalau akan keluar kota untuk mengantar temenku, ponselku matikan, karena malam itu aku ingin bertindak egois sekali saja, menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang benar-benar aku cintai" Mata Sehun meredup, "Irene… Irene menjadi hampir gila karenanya, dia ke rumah, dan ketika orang tua ku tidak bisa memberi jawaban pasti, dia…. Dia mencariku sendiri kemana-mana, sampai pagi dia tidak pulang, mencariku ke kantor, ke seluruh rumah teman-teman ku. Dan ketika aku pulang… Irene masuk rumah sakit lagi karena stress dan kelelahan."

Rasa bersalah menusuk Luhan lagi, membayangkan dimalam itu, ketika mereka memilih bersama dan menjadi egois, Irene sedang kebingungan dan kesakitan mencari Sehun.

"Kedua orang tua kita langsung menyidangku, mama dan papa mu marah sekali padaku karena menghilang tanpa kabar hingga membuat Irene sampai seperti itu, lalu keputusan mempercepat pernikahan itu dibuat, agar aku bisa lebih belajar bertanggung jawab pada Irene" Suara Sehun tercekat di tenggorokannya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

"Tolong aku Luhan…. Aku nggak bisa" ada getaran tangis yang menjalar di suara itu "Aku tak mampu menolak karena keluarga ku, karena Irene…. Tapi kalau aku memaksakkan diri itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, aku nggak bisa Luhan, aku nggak sanggup…. Tolong aku Luhan….." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya bahunya berguncang oleh tangis tertahan.

Melihat Sehun, Sehun yang dicintainya menangis seperti itu sungguh membuat Luhan sedih. Dia ingin Sehun bahagia, di sisi lain, kalau kebahagiaan dia merenggut kebahagiaan Irene, Luhan tidak bisa. Semua terlalu berat untuknya.

"Aku… sudah menyerah Sehun, seperti yang sudah aku katakan padamu kemarin. Kamu mungkin memang bukan jodohku"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sehun menyela setengah emosi "Aku… aku merasa paling nyaman saat bersamamu, aku merasa utuh, bahagia, tak butuh apapun lagi. Kamu yang paling pas untukku, kamu jodohku !"

"Sehun.." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "Jauh dalam hatiku, aku akan selalu menyimpanmu sebagai pasangan jiwaku. Tapi, Kita harus kuat dan dewasa, lebih baik kamu pulang Sehun"

"Luhan..." Sehun mengerang dengan rasa tersiksa memenuhi matanya "Cegah aku Luhan, Lakukan sesuatu, setidaknya izinkan aku memberitahu tentang kita ke orangtua kita. Aku bisa memperjuangkan hubungan kita kalau kamu mau berjuang bersamaku. Aku nggak mau menikahi Irene karena itu akan jadi salah satu keputusan paling bodoh dalam hidup ku. Aku juga pasti nggak akan bisa membahagiakan Iene, karena aku tidak mencintainya"

"Kamu harus membuat Irene bahagia" suara Luhan menajam "Anggap saja itu penebusan dosamu, Sehun. Kamu harus buat Irene bahagia. Kamu harus belajar untuk mencintai Irene lagi" Ketika Sehun akan membantah, Luhan menangis "Aku mohon Sehun, itu satu-satunya permohonanku, aku tidak akan meminta apa-apa lagi darimu"

Sehun tertegun, lama. Mereka berdiri di depan apartemen Luhan dengan hujan yang mulai deras dan menetes mengenai mereka. Lalu Sehun menghela napas panjang.

"Permintaan mu itu…. Sama saja dengan minta ku untuk mati" Sehun menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Luhan, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di sana, kemudian membalikkan badannya dan pergi menembus hujan, tanpa kata.

.

.

.

"Kris?" Luhan langsung berseru di antara isak tangisnya, ketika suara Kris menyahut di seberang sana.

"Luhan?" suara Kris langsung berubah serius menyadari Luhan menelponnya "Ada apa, Lu?" Kris mulai cemas ketika tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, hanya isakan tertahan di sana, "Lu. Aku kesana sekarang."

Ketika Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya, Kris berdiri di sana dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajah pucat pasi karena cemas, seakan-akan tadi lelaki itu benar-benar terburu-buru ke tempat Luhan.

"Luhan?"

Dan Luhan pun luluh, langsung menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan Kris dan menangis. Tanpa tanya, Kris memeluknya, membiarkan Luhan menumpahkan perasaannya di sana, di dadanya.

Lama kemudian, Kris sedikit menjauhkan tubuh Luhan dari pelukannya dan memaksa Luhan mendongak ke arahnya,

"Ada apa?"

Luhan menyusutkan air matanya, dadanya masih terasa sesak, tetapi entah kenapa kehadiran Kris di dekatnya membuatnya merasa nyaman,

"Irene… tadi siang menemuiku"

"Terus?"

"Dia…. Dia bilang… pernikahannya dengan Sehun akan di percepat…"

"Kapan?"

"Bulan depan, minggu ke dua"

Kris menghela napas panjang, lalu meremas pundak Luhan dengan lembut,

"Kamu tahukan kalau hal ini pasti bakal terjadi ?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, dia tahu. Oh ya Tuhan, dia sudah tahu bahwa kesakitan ini suatu saat pasti akan dia hadapi, tetapi selama ini dia berlindung di balik pemikiran bahwa hal itu akan berlangsung nanti, nanti ketika Irene sudah menyelesaikan skripsi dan wisudanya, nanti… mungkin beberapa bulan lagi. Dan Luhan berharap bahwa saat itu dia sudah menyembuhkan luka hatinya, mampu menatap kenyataan itu sambil tersenyum.

Tetapi semua terlalu cepat, seperti kata Sehun tadi, terlalu cepat. Luka itu masih menganga, terasa perih dan masih berdarah-darah. Luhan baru belajar menyiapkan hatinya, dan kemudian sekarang dia dipaksa harus menyembuhkan diri secepatnya.

"Luhan?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya ketika Luhan hanya merenung. Diraihnya dagu Luhan dan di arahkan kepadanya "Kamu harus kuat, seperti yang pernah kamu bilang sebelumnya. Ini jalan yang kamu pilih, dengan segala konsekuensinya. Sakit memang, melihat lelaki yang kamu cintai akan bersanding dengan perempuan lain, tetapi setidaknya kamu bisa mencuri sedikit kebahagiaan"

Luhan menatap Kris ingin tahu "Mencuri sedikit kebahagiaan?"

"Ya" senyum Kris tampak lembut "Kamu memiliki hati Sehun, Lu. Itu bisa menjadi pengobat luka hati mu" dengan lembut Kris menghela Luhan ke dalam pelukannya "Kamu tahu, nggak ada yang lebih menyakitkan bagi seseorang, selain ketika dia melihat orang yang dicintainya meletakkan hatinya kepada orang lain. Kamu masih harus mensyukuri hal itu Luhan, hati Sehun masih diletakkan di dalam genggaman kedua tangan mu"

 _Nggak ada yang lebih menyakitkan bagi seseorang, selain ketika dia melihat, orang yang dicintainya meletakkan hatinya kepada orang lain…_ Kris seolah-olah mengatakan hal itu kepada dirinya sendiri dan Luhan merasakan matanya kembali panas, oh betapa tak berperasaannya ia, ia tahu Kris mencintainya, tetapi tetap menjadikan lelaki itu sebagai tempat curahan hatinya tentang Sehun. Tetapi, hanya Kris yang dimilikinya dan meskipun Luhan sadar telah menyakiti Kris, Luhan merasa bersyukur bisa berbagi perasaannya dengan Kris.

"Terima kasih Kris"

Kris tersenyum lembut "Sama-sama Luhan" dengan riang Kris menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan "Ada makanan nggak di sini?"

"Hah?"

"Aku lapar" Kris menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mata sebal "Tadi aku lagi di warung tau, udah pesen nasi seporsi…. Tapi gue tinggal gara-gara ada orang yang nelpon gue sambil nangis-nangis"

Verna terkekeh, dan bersyukur. Tanza selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa.

"Mau gue masakin?"

"Emang lo bisa?", tatapan Tanza benar-benar geli dan tidak yakin

"Kalo cuma bikin mie instant gue juga bisa"

Mendengar jawaban Verna, Tanza tergelak, "Buset dah, mie instan? Ga mau, gue lapar, ga cukup kalo Cuma mie instant"

"Ah lo dasar rakus!", seru Verna sambil tergelak.

"Yuk, cari makan yuk, gue tau tempat jualan Baso paling enak di kota Bandung", dengan penuh semangat, Tanza menggandeng lengan Verna, mengajaknya keluar.

.

.

.

"Gimana perasaanmu?" Kris melipat tangannya di meja ketika mereka sudah menyelesaikan acara makannya. Posisi tempat duduk mereka yang dekat dengan jendela membuat Luhan bisa leluasa melamun sambil menikmati hujan yang turun.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan matanya, kembali kepada Kris dan tersenyum,

"Kenyang"

Kris terkekeh "Dasar ! Aku nggak nanya perasaan perutmu, tapi perasaan hatimu"

Senyum Luhan sedikit memudar "Masih sedih, tetapi nggak apa-apa, sudah tertumpahkan tadi, aku bakal berusaha kuat seperti yang udah kamu bilang"

"Bagus, sekarang giliranku yang cerita?"

Luhan menatap Kris ingin tahu "Tentang apa?"

Kris tersenyum "Aku sekarang _single_ "

Tatapan Luhan menegang _. Apakah Kris putus dengan Tiffany karena dirinya?_

"Bukan karena dirimu" Kris tersenyum, menaruh genggaman tanganya di dagu "Tiffany yang minta hubungan kami berakhir. Dia merasa hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan, hubungan kita hambar"

"Maafkan aku"

Kris tertawa "La...kenapa kamu jadi minta maaf ke aku? Kamu nggak salah apa-apa di sini, nggak ada yang sakit kok di sini. Aku malah bersyukur, aku nggak perlu nyakitin Tiffany, mungkin dia bisa lebih bahagia kalau nggak sama aku"

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Kris lelaki bebas sekarang. Seandainya Luhan mau membuka hatinya atas perasaan hangat yang mulai bertumbuh itu, mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi, bayangan Sehun yang memohon kepadanya agar memperjuangkan cinta mereka terasa menghantui. Luhan masih mencintai Sehun, tentu saja.

"Luhan" Kris meremas jemari Luhan lembut untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya "Aku nggak akan memaksamu membuka hati untukku, yang perlu kamu tahu, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, aku akan selalu ada buat kamu"

"Kris…."

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan, entah sejak kapan, tanpa sadar aku sudah menyerahkan hatiku ke kamu"

 _Dua hati lelaki diserahkan kepadanya. Tetapi kenapa dia nggak bisa bahagia? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?_ Luhan mengernyit pedih.

"Dan aku bersedia menunggu, itu sepadan" Kris tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan wajahnya berubah serius, "Jadi apakah kamu akan datang ke pernikahan mereka?"

Luhan menggeleng "Irene melarangku untuk datang"

"Irene nggak berhak melarangmu" rahang Kris mengeras "Kamu berhak datang, lagipula kamu mau kasih alasan apa ke orang tua mu, kalau kamu nggak bisa datang?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya lemah, bingung, "Aku nggak tahu Kris, tapi… Irene sudah jelas-jelas memperingatkanku, supaya aku nggak datang"

"Kamu harus datang" Kali ini suara Kris terdengar keras kepala, "Kita harus datang"

"Kita?"

"Ya, aku akan datang sama kamu, karena kamu juga nggak mungkin datang sendirian kan? Kamu bakal hancur kalau datang sendirian"

"Orang tua ku akan ngira yang enggak-enggak kalau kamu mendampingi aku datang di pernikahan itu"

"Biarkan saja, sekalian saja Irene mengira kita ada hubungan asmara" Kris tersenyum "Mungkin itu akan sedikit menenangkannya dan nggak paranoid lagi sama kamu"

Akankah dia datang? Beranikah dia? Kuatkah dia? Meskipun dengan Kris yang mendampinginya? Mampukah dia berdiri di sana dan melihat belahan jiwanya mengikat janji dengan perempuan lain?

Luhan tidak mampu membayangkannya, dia takut, sungguh-sungguh takut.

Kris sendiri seolah menyadari ketakutan Luhan, digenggamnya kedua tangan Luhan dengan jemarinya, kali ini erat dan lama.

"Aku akan menemanimu Luhan, apapun yang terjadi, Aku akan jadi penguat mu saat di sana nanti"

Luhan tersenyum lemah dan menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Kris.

.

.

.

Malam itu, di sebuah café yang jauh di sudut kota, Kris duduk dan merenung sambil meminum kopi espressonya yang mulai dingin.

"Kamu berhasil membujuknya buat datang bersamamu?"

Kris menoleh dan menatap Irene yang duduk dengan muka tegang di depannya. Perempuan ini, wajahnya sangat sama dengan Luhan. Tapi tentu saja, mereka saudara kembar identik, tapi Kris yakin kalaupun Irene dan Luhan berdandan dengan baju dan potongan rambut yang sama persispun, Kris akan bisa membedakannya, Luhan dan Irene mempunya aura yang berbeda. Luhan cenderung kuat di luar, tetapi hatinya rapuh. Irene selalu mengesankan perempuan yang lembut dan lemah di luar, tetapi sebenarnya hatinya sangat keras.

"Dia belum kasih kepastian, tapi dia akan mempertimbangkan"

"Bagus" Irene mengangguk puas "Aku ingin dia bener-bener jatuh cinta sama kamu dan melupakan Sehun"

"Irene" Kris menghela nafas "Luhan memang sudah mengkhianatimu dan aku tahu betapa sakitnya dirimu. Aku sahabat mu, makanya aku mau membantumu.. tapi kalau sampai sejauh ini, apa kamu nggak keterlaluan?"

"Keterlaluan dalam hal apa Kris?" Irene mendesis dengan suara geram "Kamu… apa kamu bisa bayangin bagaimana perasaanku, saat melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri saudara kembarku dan orang yang aku cintai mengkhianatiku? Kamu nggak tahu Kris. Detik itu juga, hatiku hancur berkeping-keping"

"Kamu masih bisa mencintai Sehun dan memaafkannya, tapi kenapa kamu nggak bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan Luhan?" sela Kris pahit

"Karena Sehun milikku, belahan jiwaku"

"Irene, Luhan itu saudara kembarmu, kembar identik lagi, kalian terlahir dari satu sel yang sama yang kemudian terbelah jadi dua yang sama persis, kalau kamu mau cari belahan jiwamu, harusnya kamu sadar kalau Luhan itu belahan jiwamu"

"Kris !" Irene setengah berteriak karena emosi "Sebenarnya kamu ada dipihakku atau Luhan sih ?" tiba-tiba air mata Irene meleleh "Apakah aku harus menghadapi kenyataan lagi, bahwa selain merebut orang yang aku cintai, Luhan juga sudah merebut sahabatku?"

"Irene" Kris berusaha menenangkan Irene yang mulai terisak-isak "Nggak Irene, aku tetap sahabatmu. Aku akan membantumu semampuku. Kalau kamu memang ingin aku membuat Luhan jatuh cinta padaku. Oke. Aku akan bikin dia jatuh cinta padaku"

"Terima kasih Kris, aku tahu kamu sahabatku yang terbaik" Irene menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum "Setelah Luhan jatuh cinta padamu, terserah padamu mau kamu apakan dia. Aku ingin kamu menodai dia, hingga dia nggak layak lagi di mata Sehun, aku ingin Sehun jadi benci dan jijik padanya"

Kris mendesah dan memejamkan matanya, kalau boleh ditilik, permintaan Irene sudah terlalu jauh. Yah, Kris dulu menerima permintaan tolong Irene tanpa pikir panjang. Kris memang bersahabat dan menyayangi Irene. Dulunya mereka tidak saling mengenal, tetapi Irene adalah sahabat Seulgi adiknya. Seulgi mengidap kanker otak stadium ahkir dan saat itu sahabat satu-satunya hanyalah Irene. Irene yang selalu menemani Seulgi dari masa perawatannya yang menyakitkan sampai dengan ahkir usianya. Dan Kris sangat berterima kasih karenanya. Sekarang, Karena rasa terima kasihnya itulah, dia menerima permintaan tolong Irene, ketika perempuan itu datang sambil menangis histeris, menceritakan tentang saudara kembarnya yang bermain di belakangnya dengan kekasihnya.

Saat mendengar cerita versi Irene, Kris ikut merasa gemas dan benci dengan Luhan. Dibayangannya Luhan sebagai perempuan culas dan kejam, yang tega merebut kekasih saudara kembarnya sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kris menyetujui rencana Irene, untuk merebut hati Luhan, lalu merusaknya dan meninggalkannya dengan tubuh dan hati hancur sebagai balasan atas pengkhianatannya.

Kris bukan orang yang baik, sebagai anak pengusaha kaya dia suka mempermainkan perempuan, berganti-ganti dari yang satu kepada yang lain, tanpa perasaan. Baginya perempuan hanyalah benda mainan yang bisa diperlakukan seenaknya. Hanya ada beberapa perempuan yang sungguh Kris hormati, mamanya yang sudah meninggal, almarhum adiknya, Seulgi, dan juga Irene, sahabatnya. Kris pikir, tak apalah waktu itu memasukkan Luhan dalam daftar salah satu korbannya.

Dan semuanya berubah ketika Kris mengenal Luhan, menjadi sahabatnya, mendengarkan kisah hidupnya, melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri ketika Luhan menanggung seluruh rasa bersalah dan beban itu di pundaknya. Perasaan Kris berbalik arah, dia sungguh-sungguh menyayangi Luhan, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ini, Kris benar-benar menginginkan Luhan bahagia, bisa tersenyum, jauh dari tuduhan pengkhianatan di masa lalunya.

"Kris?" Irene memecahkan lamunan Kris "Kau masih mau kan melakukan rencana kita?"

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan berusaha, Irene"

Wajah cemas Irene berubah menjadi senyum yang merekah,

"Terima kasih Kris, aku tahu kalau aku pasti bisa mengandalkanmu"

.

.

.

"Hai"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Kris berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka ada di kantin kampus yang ramai dan Luhan sedang menyantap ramen untuk makan siangnya,

"Hai juga" Luhan tersenyum "Mau makan?"

Kris menggeleng dan duduk di samping Luhan,

"Aku sudah makan sebelum ke sini" Kris menoleh ke arah Luhan "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"Kemana?" perhatian Luhan teralih kembali kepada ramennya yang hampir habis.

"Nanti kamu juga tahu, mau ya?"

"Jauh nggak?"

"Enggak, paling satu jam dari sini, tempatnya di pinggiran kota"

"Hmmm…kamu misterius banget sih?" Luhanmenyelesaikan makannya dan menatap Kris "Beneran nih aku nggak boleh tahu kita bakal kemana?"

Kris tersenyum lembut "Nanti akan aku ceritakan Luhan, di sana…. Dan setelah itu aku harap kamu mau mengerti"

 _Mengerti apa?_ Dahi Luhan berkerut, Kris tampak begitu misterius siang ini dan tampak agak kelelahan seperti kurang tidur. Apakah ada yang mengganggu perasaan Kris? Tetapi Luhan percaya pada Kris, lelaki itu telah menjadi sahabat yang luar biasa baik kepadanya, kalau sekarang dengan mengikuti Kris dia bisa meringankan apapun itu yang menjadi beban Kris, Luhan rela.

"Yuk, sudah selesai kan makannya?" dengan lembut Kris berdiri dan menghela Luhan untuk ikut bersamanya, Luhanpun berdiri dan saat itu menyadari banyak pasang mata yang menatap ke arah Kris dengan kagum. Tanpa sadar Luhan menatap Kris dan mengakui dalam hati bahwa lelaki itu memang benar-benar tampan, hingga membuat para perempuan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya darinya.

Mereka menyusuri areal pemakaman itu, Kris berhenti disebuah makam bermarmer putih, dan meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya di atasnya.

Luhan menatap batu nisan itu, _Wu Seulgi_ _. Meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Siapakah dia?_

"Ini makam adikku" Kris tersenyum "Dia meninggal karena kanker otak yang diidapnya"

Luhan menatap Kris kaget,

"Astaga Kris, kamu nggak pernah cerita… aku ikut bersedih Kris"

Kris tersenyum "Nggak apa-apa,Lu. Saat ini aku sudah berada di titik bisa mengenangnya sambil tersenyum"

Luhan menyentuh lengan Kris dengan lembut,

"Kamu pasti sayang banget sama dia"

"Banget" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya untuk mempertegas maksudnya "Dalam menghadapi penyakitnya, dia sangat tegar dan kuat…. Meskipun kadang-kadang aku dengar dia menangis sendirian di kamarnya kalau pas dia mengira nggak akan ada orang yang dengar" tatapan mata Kris sedih, mengenang masa lalu "Syukurlah waktu itu ada seorang sahabatnya yang selalu mendampinginya dan menemaninya sampai saat-saat terahkir, aku sangat berterima kasih padanya waktu itu" Suara Kris tercekat, menahan diri. Betapa inginnya dia menceritakan semuanya kepada Luhan, betapa inginnya…..

"Irene pernah punya sahabat yang meninggal juga" Luhan mengenang, tidak menyadari Kris yang tertegun kaget di sebelahnya. "Aku nggak tahu siapa dan meninggal kenapa dan bagaimana, karena memang aku beda kampus sama Irene waktu itu, yang aku tahu pada suatu malam Irene mengetuk pintu kamarku lalu menangis keras-keras…. Saat itu aku sadar, kepedihan yang paling sakit adalah ketika kita dipisahkan oleh kematian, dengan orang-orang yang kita sayangi"

Kris menarik napas lega, sepertinya Luhan tidak mungkin menghubungkan Irene dengan Seulgi, dia tidak tahu keputusannya membawa Luhan ke makam Seulgi ini benar atau tidak. Yang dia inginkan, ketika suatu saat nanti entah kapan Luhan tahu bahwa Kris mendekatinya atas permintaan dari Irene, Luhan bisa mengerti alasannya.

"Yah… kita harus bersyukur, orang-orang yang kita cintai, meskipun tak termiliki, mereka masih hidup di dunia ini" gumam Kris sambil menatap batu nisan Seulgi.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya "Perasaan syukur yang amat dalam selalu aku munculin ketika hatiku menjerit karena nggak bisa memiliki Sehun, aku selalu menghibur diriku sendiri, bukankah aku harusnya berbahagia karena Sehun masih hidup? Bersyukur karena dia masih menjejakkan kakinya di bumi yang sama dengan ku? Bersyukur karena dia masih menghirup udara yang sama dengan ku? Aku pikir itu lebih membahagiakan daripada kalau kami dipisahkan oleh kematian"

Kris mengangguk, lalu merengkuh pundak Luhan, mereka terdiam dan terpekur menatap batu nisan itu. Di tengah areal pemakaman yang sunyi, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

Hujan lagi. Luhan mendesah, kenapa selalu hujan ketika dia sendirian? Biasanya ada Kris di sisinya…

Luhan mengembangkan payung kecilnya dan ahkirnya memilih berjalan keluar dari areal toko buku itu dan menembus hujan. Proyek kampusnya membuatnya harus menyeberangi setengah kota, mencari buku-buku yang dipakai sebagai referensi laporannya. Dengan tenang Luhan hendak menyeberang jalan, mencari taksi ketika kemudian pandangannya terpaku pada mobil yang terparkir di Café sebelah toko buku itu.

Itu mobil Kris. Luhan tersenyum, mungkin Kris sedang makan di dekat-dekat sini, Luhan melangkah hampir memasuki areal Café itu ketika dia tertegun dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang tak terkendali, dan dia langsung membalikkan badan dan bersembunyi.

Di sana, di dalam café itu, terlihat jelas dari kaca bening di teras café, Kris dan Irene sedang duduk bersama dan bercakap-cakap dengan _akrabnya!_


End file.
